The 25th Doctor
by kwood12709
Summary: The Doctor get's a shock after regenerating for the 25th time. For the first time ever, The Doctor is a female. now she and her companion Allison must deal with saving the world AND trying to get used to the fact that the Doctor is no longer a man. Rated M just because I wasn't sure what to rate it and where the story itself will go. going to be lots of the creatures from the show
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Doctor! you're a girl!"  
"WHAT?!" The Doctor screams running to a mirror "Oh my god I am!" she says looking herself up and down "and I'm a ginger!" she adds pulling at her hair "this is very weird" she says turning away from the mirror to look at her campanion Allison standing on the other side of the room  
"what's wrong Doctor have you never been a girl?" Allison asks  
"no never" she answers "in twenty five regenerations I have never once been a girl untill now" she explains "I didn't even think it was possible"  
"well I guess it is" Allison says pushing black hair out of grey eyes "you do look very beautiful" she adds and the Doctor turns back to the mirror. She looks herself over carefully somewhat enjoying her red hair and hazel eyes before turning away from the mirror again  
"I look a bit like Amy" she says thoughtfully  
"I'm sorry who?" Allison asks  
"oh just a companion back when I was the eleventh Doctor" the Doctor answers "she looked alot like I do now" she adds before walking over to a door "now if you excuse me I need to see if the Tardis has equiped my closet for this new body" she calls over her shoulder walking into a hallway. Once she reaches the closet she opens the door and walks inside smileing when the lights come on and she sees an entire closet full of shirts, skirts, dresses, jackets, and shoes  
"you always know what I need" she says out oud knowing the Tardis can hear her. She starts looking through everything finaly deciding on a tshirt, some jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes and getting changed walking back to the main room  
"that was fast" Allison says looking up  
"or was it?" the Doctor asks with a smile "so where to?" she asks grabbing hold of the controls  
"I'm not sure" Allison says with a shrug  
"I'm thinking Saturn!" the Doctor says "I hear they opened up a theme park with a ride that lets you go sledding on the rings" she adds already entering in numbers and words and pushing the button making the Tardis spring into action. Allison and the Doctor laugh and dance as the Tardis travels through space  
"in twenty five regenerations space has never stopped amazing me with it's beauty" the Doctor says opening the door and looking outside as stars go by. Allison comes to join her at the door and they both spend some time looking outside in silence  
"there's our destination right over there" the Doctor says pointing and going back to the middle of the Tardis snapping her fingers to shut the doors once Allison has joined her. They feel the Tardis land with a soft thud and both run over to the door opening it to step onto the planet  
"wait" the Doctor says grabbing Allison and pulling her back "something doesn't feel right" she adds closing the door  
"what do you think is wrong?" Allison asks  
"I can't be sure but I've felt this many times before" she answers "I'm trying to figure out if it bad or not" she adds frowning a little. All of the sudden somewhere outside the sound of screams reaches them  
"well that answers that question" Allison says with wide eyes  
"let's go!" the Doctor says running out of the Tardis in the direction of the screams. Allison catches up almoast running into the Doctor when she stops unexpectedly in front of her  
"what is it Doctor?" Allison asks  
"Daleks" the Doctor says back looking out into the distance "and cybermen are there as well" she adds grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been while for this chapter to get up I've been unwillingly dragged someplace just about every moment of free time I have but finally got some time to type. unfortunately not much so this chapter is also short. I could make it longer but it would take FOREVER :p

The Doctor and Allison stand on the edge of a town full of screaming people and what looks like a million laser beams flying around

"Exterminate" A robot looking creature screams as it rolls past them on a nearby street

"Delete! Delete!" something that looks like a man in a robot suit says as it stomps in the same direction

"last time I saw these things in the same place they where going after each other. Why in the entire known universe would they be going in the same direction?" the Doctor says thoughtfully

"I take it you haven't heard then?" a woman's voice comes from behind them .They turn around to look at a tall woman with fire red hair wearing a long black dress

"don't know what?" the Doctor asks

"spoilers" the woman says with a wink

"River out of every question I have for you right now I'm pretty sure this one is the easiest to answer" the Doctor says slightly showing the woman her sonic screwdriver

"Oh my god" River says with wide eyes "Doctor?"

"the one and only" the Doctor answers her sourly

"I've never met this one" River says looking through what looks like a journal "I never would have expected this" she adds

"and you think I did?" the Doctor asks with a raised eyebrow

"I never said that" River says with an eye roll "I think you need to listen to me better Doctor"

"sorry to interrupt you two but Doctor who is this?" Allison asks stepping closer to them

"Name is River Song" River says turning to the girl "who are you?"

"she's Allison she's my companion" the Doctor says "anyway, what is it I don't know that I should know?" she asks River

"the Daleks and the Cybermen have teamed up" River says "I'm not sure why all I know is that a week ago they started destroying cities together" she finishes while the Doctor stares at her in shock

"It took you a week to find me so you could tell me?" she asks River

"I thought you would have known by now" she answers "they've destroyed three cities already"

"three!" the Doctor shrieks "you waited until three cities were destroyed before coming to find me?" she asks "you couldn't have figured it out that I had no clue what was going on?"

"I figured you would hear about it eventually and here you are" River says calmly

"yeah here I am hearing it from you for the first time ever" the Doctor practically shouts her face turning a bit red.

"not to be rude or anything but shouldn't we be helping all of the people over there screaming in pain and agony because they're being attacked?" Allison asks stepping between them looking at the Doctor

"right" she says taking a deep breath "River we'll talk about it later" she adds before running away into the town

"that's just like the Doctor to run into danger without a plan or any backup" River says shaking her head as they start walking into the town

"so how do you know the Doctor?" Allison asks curiously

"the Doctor and I go back many regenerations ago" River begins stopping to hide behind a wall as a cyberman stomps by "the main thing you need to know is that I was taken from my parents as a baby and grew up being trained with job of killing the Doctor and somehow we ended up getting married instead" she says as they walk through the streets

"so you're the Doctor's wife?" Allison asks

"if you want to get technical then yes I am" she answers as she stops "speaking of the Doctor" she says pointing to where the Doctor stands on the top of a hill with her sonic screwdriver held high in the air.


End file.
